Smile
by WaterLily95
Summary: My entry for Kataang Week 2012!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_

**Smile**

Open. Close. Open again. Close again. _Concentrate!_

Aang opened his weary eyes yet again after many moments of silence. The summer breeze soothed him, despite the vicious darkening of the streaked sky. The entire shores of Ember Island were drenched under the ripples of the calming ocean. The silver moonlight shone upon him, as if the attention of the spirits was focused on him entirely.

Even through the beauty of the atmosphere around him, his mind was still not at peace. Sozin's Comet was approaching, and his question was remained unanswered. His meditation had not been satisfying him for quite a long time, much to his own dismay. All he could think of was his little outburst a while ago.

"Then when you figure out a way for me to beat the Firelord without taking his life, I'd love to hear it!"

His own actions seemed surprising to him. How did he change so suddenly? The thought of going against his traditions was bad enough, but what really irritated him was the way he had handled the situation...especially how he treated Katara. She was just trying to help, but he had carelessly mistook her.

The more the airbender thought of it, the more regretful he became. His mind wandered towards the incidents she had protected and saved him of. She had calmed him during the many times he found himself raging through the avatar state. She was the only one who was there for him during his outrage in the desert after losing Appa. She was the sole reason he was here! But his way of expressing gratitude? He had accusingly took out his frustration on her. He sank back into his helplessness, forcing his eyes close and trying to concentrate on his meditation.

_I didn't mean to...I love her!_

Suddenly, he abruptly jolted them open. He could hear footsteps gently coming towards him. He turned to see the waterbender walking up to him with a small smile and a look of concern. His grey eyes softened as she approached him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your meditation, but I brought you some dinner, Aang." she said softly, noticing his meditation stance.

She placed the bowl of rice before him, showing no sign of annoyance or anger upon her face and smiling as if nothing had happened. Her eyes still sparkled with concern for the young Avatar. And much to his surprise, they were as radiant with happiness as they always were, except for the usual apprehensive fear of the approaching comet.

Aang glanced at her in admiration and sorrow. He had unintentionally hurt her many Aang glanced at her in admiration and sorrow. He had unintentionally hurt her many times before, and she was never angry with him. But even at a time like this, she was forgiving and understanding. Her gesture touched his heart.

Katara glanced curiously at him. "What is it? Do you need something?" she asked.

The airbender winced in regret. "I'm sorry, Katara." he whispered, locking his eyes with hers.

Katara raised her eyebrows questioningly. "For what?" she asked.

Aang sighed. "For rudely talking to you that way..." he murmured. "I know you were just trying to help me and-"

But he was stopped by a chuckling Katara before he could finish. "Aang, there's nothing you should apologize for!" she assured him. Her motherly expression returned. "I was never angry with you. I was only worried. It was nothing."

"No, Katara. I wasn't being myself." Aang replied as he held onto her hands. "You're very special to me. You helped me in so many ways. And I can never imagine myself treating you this way. I just got so carried away."

"Aang, it's not a big deal. Don't worry about it." she said, sighing and laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You're my best friend. I can never imagine myself being angry at you either."

Aang smiled, glancing at her hopefully. "Really?"

She smiled, embracing him. "Of course!" she said. "You are a part of my family."

Aang grinned from ear to ear, gratefully returning the hug. He sighed contently at the touch of her silken hair emanating a fragrance of jasmine, blinking back joyful tears. She pulled away from, casting her crystal eyes at him one last time before heading towards her room. Well, she was when Aang cleared his throat. The waterbender turned around.

"Yes Aang?" she asked.

Aang gazed at her eyes, murmuring, "Thank you for everything, Katara. I feel like...like I'm not giving you enough..."

He took a deep breath, smiling hopefully and sincerely.

"Because..."

He stood up, walking calmly over towards her and grasping her hand. He locked his eyes with her curious ones. And finally, he whispered those long awaited words.

_"I love you."_

With an unknown courage, he brought her hand up to his lips gently and softly kissed it. All the while, he never left his expectant gaze from her eyes, whispering, "But of course, you already knew that."

Katara was stunned for a moment. She felt the heat rushing up to her cheeks. She turned away to hide her blush. But even so, she couldn't hide the small smile that played on her lips. Aang had told her that he had feelings for her, but hearing him say "I love you" for the first time had really intrigued her. Even though the darkening night hid her smile from the outside view, it couldn't hide it from him.

_And for once in a very long while, the young Avatar smiled._


End file.
